Reasoning
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: A collection of inuyasha oneshots... the point of views of a variety of charachters
1. The reason

A/N: this is a one shot i wrote in the middle of the night... i was bored... i'll post more shorts like this too... :) - !Yat!

Small pounding footsteps.

A light laugh.

Without turning, he knew who was following him. Her flowery scent and running footsteps, had given it away.

Stopping, and looking straight ahead, he addressed the child.

"Rin, come here."

A soft pattering of feet, and the girls face looked up at him, cheerful and innocent, as ever, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Yes, Milord?"

"Why… are you following me."

"You just got back from looking for Totosai…" she stated, "It's been a while…" her voice trailed off, but she was soon talking again, "I wanted to be with you!"

She grinned.

Not understanding, he glanced at her.

"You wanted to be… with me?" he echoed her, sounding almost skeptical. His emotionless handsome face, just that, emotionless, his expressionless eyes, blank.

"yes." She murmured looking down at the ground, clasping her hands behind her back, and swaying gently.

His golden eyes followed her movements.

"Hmph." He replied while, inwardly cursing, the irregularity and differentness of humans. Why all the complicated emotions? Why the overly joyous smiles? Why the optimistic laughter? Why the calming presen-

"I missed you, Lord Sesshomaru." She told him, eyes filled with a kind of warmth that had never been directed at him before. Her smile was bright, as usual, but it was softer, not as energetic and hyper.

He blinked, tried to look away from her so honest face, her unwavering look… and found that he couldn't. He was motionless, captivated by the radiant happiness that shone from her, just because she was glad he was back.

Silently and swiftly, he let his hand brush the top of her head, with a few fingers of his hand, before pulling it away, and walking deeper into the forest.

He knew the reason he hadn't been able to t tell her to leave him alone. He also knew the truth about why he hadn't been able to look away from her beaming face… Although, out loud, he would never dare to admit it, he knew that the reason that the girls smiles and glances had momentarily mesmerized him was because… he had missed her too.


	2. Pondering about her

Disclamer : we don't own Inuyasha... sadly enough... we don't own Koga either.... or Kagome... or Sesshomaru, or- you get the idea

(koga's pov)

Sitting in the cave, he thought about her. It was seldom that he didn't.

Nearby, Ginta and Hakkaku chatted away, cooling their sore feet in the stream outside… yet he didn't let the bantering voices get in the way of his thoughts of Kagome.

Kagome: her kind heart, her knowing eyes, her luxurious long black hair, her bright smile… she was perfect in everyway… beautiful, strong willed – she could even see the shards of the sacred jewel…

Amazing that, once upon a time, he had kidnapped her for the sole purpose of using her incredible sight to find him more shards… and it had ended up like this, endless streams of thought about her… if not for Naraku, his whole life would revolve around her.

He longed to see her, hear her, hold her delicate hands…

But of course, then he would have to deal with the mutt as well.

But wasn't it worth it? It was… at times… but now, he couldn't do as he pleased because his friends of course, 'needed' the rest. Hah, rest. Who needed, rest? He could run for days without stopping… if not for his hunger.

Standing up he walked to the mouth of the cave, and stared into the water of the stream, at his own reflection.

What did Kagome see when she looked at him? Did she see the young leader of the wolf demon tribe, who was strong and determined? Or did she see a beast, whom ran fast, was an ally, and promised to give her Naraku's head?

Did she feel the same emotions he felt for her? Or did she love the idiotic dog?

He recalled her embracing his rival, crying when she thought he was dead, being upset over him chasing the dead woman… Kikyo, was it? Yet, when Ayame had come for him, hadn't she urged him to go with her?

Did that mean… that he was forcing these feelings on her? That she didn't love him?

He looked down at the water, with a depressed look, when he heard it, far in the distance.

"SIT!!!!!"

Kagome. She was the only one who would ever yell that word with such malice… the only one could do harm with it…. The only one who would.

He raced of without a word to his followers.

Fast as ever, feet barely touching the ground… he ran, coming to a stop in front of the girl he obsessed over so much.

"Kagome…" he murmured, not even out of breath as he took her hands into his.

A smile graced her lips.

"Koga!" she exclaimed, looking up into the eyes with warmth, "Thank goodness you're here!"

His heart sped up at this. Perhaps there was hope after all.


	3. Chances

Chances:

Kikyo POV:

_I am alive, _

_But not._

_I am dead, _

_But not._

_I don't understand, _

_My living, _

_My dying, _

_I'm just giving life a chance_

She stood in the clearing, bathed in moonlight, her hand gently running over the contoured surface of the tree.

_His _tree.

_Inuyasha's _tree.

No one could deny that the feelings in her heart for him, were love. Although they had only known each other for a short amount of time fifty years ago, she still felt… drawn to him.

She had believed that this life had been given to her as a second chance.

When she had been resurrected, she had thought it to be a chance of revenge - a chance to rid Inuyasha's evil from the world.

Then later, it had been a chance to be with him once more, in this new life.

But neither of her assumptions had been correct.

She knew now that this 'second chance', was indeed for her to destroy Naraku, and to continue to protect the jewel from ultimate harm.

Inuyasha had moved on.

He had mentally matured, and changed. He was more open, trusting, and had friends to depend on to guard his back.

He wasn't the same hanyou she had once known - no longer the naïve young man, who had been so foolish as to agree to become human for her.

She should have been the one to soothe his heart, the one to whom he owed his happiness, the one who's future was intertwined with his.

But that girl had taken her place.

The aspiring priestess, with hidden powers, she could only dream of. The girl of another world. A being that didn't belong in this place or time.

But she, herself, didn't belong either.

Neither of them belonged there in that world.

One had been born into it, the other had fallen into it by chance.

Two identical souls, who had both reached out for the lonesome, rugged, hanyou - one letting him slip from beneath her fingers, the other holding tight.

One would live their life out in that world, at the hanyou's side.

And she knew it would not herself.

Letting her arm fall delicately to her side, she turned and walked into the mist, more determined than ever to save the jewel from Naraku's corruption.

She didn't want others to suffer as she had.

Everyone had a chance at life.


	4. Bloodlust : Living life to the fullest

**Bloodlust - living life to the fullest :**

_Shichinintai_

_The Band of Seven_

_The Ghosts of the Seven Man Mound_

_Specters_

_Ghosts_

_Ruthless mercenaries_

They were deemed cruel, untrustworthy, blood thirsty -

And they weren't ones to deny it. Why pretend to be something they weren't? They were proud of who they were, loved their reputation. They loved to kill.

They did what they please, and were pleased with what they did.

Their natural habitat was the battlefield, littered with opponents corpses, covered in the velvet red stains of their enemies, as they struck them down mercilessly.

They worked together. They were a team, companions, brothers in arms…. They depended on one another, bound with the blood that drove them to splatter it left and right.

They loved their work.

Why not do something they loved? It was better than tending to the fields all day, or boring village life.

They looked down on normality, and formality.

Lords had no right to tell the lower-downs what to do. They had no right to kill those that **THEY **were meant to have been massacring.

Normal humans disgusted them. They were boring, drab, and useless… unless they put up a good fight. To the seven, the normal were the freaks, and deserved whatever came to them.

They loved the vibrant splash of blood as if covered their surroundings, the cut off cries of mercy, with their competitors last breathes, the stony silence that was left in their wake.

They loved what they could get through force - money, clothing, food, medicine, sake…

It was an everyday routine, for them that they enjoyed.

The clash of swords, the slash of wounds, the quiet of death.

The world was their battlefield - a battle, their game, that they played with skill, and craft.

They lived by one rule:

Life should be lived to the fullest.


	5. Forever Devoted

Forever Devoted:

_Yama no naka_

_Mori no naka_

_Kaze no naka_

_Yume no naka_

_Sesshomaru-sama doku iru?_

_Jaken-sama o-shite ne idet…_

_In the mountains_

_In the forest_

_In the wind_

_In my dreams_

_Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?_

_Jaken is serving under you too…_

The little girl smiled at her lord, who stood just ahead of her, taking in the surroundings.

Lord Sesshomaru.

He was her everything.

Her life.

The one she loved.

The one she would follow forever.

Just his name alone, could make the child glow with joy, and smile in admiration.

She adored him.

The one whom had saved her countless times.

The one whom had been there when no one else had been.

The one who cared for her well being.

Sure, she loved Jaken, the cranky imp, whom she would never understand, and she loved Ah-Un, the two headed dragon who acted as her means of transportation, but she loved her lord even more.

After all, he was her savior.

The one whom had saved her from the clutches of the afterlife, no once, but _twice._

The one whom had been there, waiting , as she opened her eyes, both times.

He was the one whom she loved more than her races and tongue-twister games with Jaken, or her flights on Ah-Un's back. The one she loved more than all the flowers in the world.

Lord Sesshomaru.

Her cold, youkai protector.

It was to him, that she devoted her life to.


	6. An Unexpected Place

Miroku's Mind: An unexpected place

_PERVERT!_

_PEEKING TOM!WOMANIZER!_

_IDIOT!HOUSHI-SAMA!_

_MIROKU!_

_HENTAI!_

I had never intended to fall in love with her.

Sure, I had planned on making her fall for me - but never the other way around.

At first, I didn't try my usual tricks on her - she was so angry and depressed - her family had all recently been killed, her village destroyed. I felt bad for her. I knew what it felt like to lose your family. And then there was her prowess in battle - never before had I encountered a woman so knowledgeable about the killing of demons - one whom was willing to die doing so. She was different. I respected her.

And then - when I did start my flirting, asking her to bear my child, letting my accursed hand stray towards her, I became impressed.

She wholeheartedly was against anything of the sort. She would yell and usually slap me… abuse me physically.

Never before had I been rejected in such a violent way. Most times, the women would scream, blush, or duck away. Sometimes, they would laugh at my flirting, or nod. It was rare when I actually got a REAL answer out of anyone.

Even Kagome, whom could not tolerate my questions, and roving hand, would only roll her eyes, or go to Inuyasha for help.

It somewhat disheartened me- but at the same time, I knew I had found something that bothered her. Something to… tease her with.

It soon became an unconscious hobby of mine, to reach towards her with my infamous hand, call her 'dear', or flatter her in ways she would be uncomfortable with.

I found her friendly, open, and brave. I knew deep down, she was holding onto so much sorrow, because she felt it was her fault that her brother was controlled by our enemy, and that the villages were dead. I tried my best to help her.

And then, there was her temper and jealousy… It I had thought that by touching her, I would get the ultimate beating - I was ignorantly wrong.

The woman got stiff and angry whenever I even got near another female, and If I dared to ask my favorite question, or to flirt at all - I would find myself with many head injuries, and slap marks to last a lifetime… and dark glowering looks that hurt me to see.

Sango… was so much more than those other women though. She was my companion - someone I could rely on, trust with my life.

She knew of my wind tunnel and my bad habits, yet didn't run from me.

We worked to save each others lives, numerous times - and a companions affection, turned into love…

I glance at her now, asleep, head against Kirara.

Her face, is troubled.

I want to clam her fears, help her - but I know nothing I say can help her now… she's dreaming of her brother, it's evident by her expression.

I reach out a hand, and brush her bangs away from her face.

Then my hand slowly moves -

Brown eyes open, and for a moment, she smiles sleepily at me, until -

*SLAP*


	7. Childlike Innocence

**a/n: This WAS one of my rejected ideas... but I read it over... and cracked up, and decided I HAD to post it. Truthfully? It's not really that funny. But *shrugs* who cares? Sorry about the extreme shortness of it... but really, considering some children's attention spans..**

**Disclamer: WELL. I don't own Inuyasha... but, well... well... I WILL! yeah... right... *scuffs feet***

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

"_Bear my children?"_**

"_Can't I have both?"_

"_PERVERT!"_

"_Two timing pig!"_

He didn't understand adults – much less teenagers, which his companions all were.

He didn't understand why he was told to stay out of battles. They said he was a child, but weren't they only children themselves?

Besides. What about Miroku's strange habits? Shippou could understand the concept of flirting, etc. but 'bearing his children'? And what did that consist of? And why wouldn't Sango do it?

Thoughtfully pondering this strange topic… this _mystery_.

His small fingers drummed against the log he was slumped on, as she frowned slightly to himself.

Another thing he didn't understand was Inuyasha's relationships with Kagome and Kikyou.

Why and how did/could he want two women? Wasn't one enough? And why did they both want him? What did they see in him? Did they want to 'bear his child'? Or maybe he wanted them to 'bear his child'? Or perhaps they wanted him to bear their children?

Hopelessly confused, the young kistune sighed in defeat, stretching his arms as his eyes trailed after a small human girl wandering on the opposite bank of the river.

He let out a hum of indecisiveness, before getting to his feet.

He was young – he still had what seemed like forever, till he would 'grow up'.

Why bother about these things now?

With a defiant nod to no-one in particular, he bounded after the girl in curiosity, leaving the distant yells of the couples in the distance.

He didn't care…

Besides.

He would question Miroku later.


End file.
